last_day_on_earth_survivalfandomcom-20200222-history
Bunker Bravo
Information Bunker Bravo is one of the abandoned Army bunkers on the world map. It consists of a main level. Any resources, Items, or Creatures on the main level of the map do not re-spawn once taken or killed. As of Update 1.15, the bunker currently has 4 subfloors. Bunker Bravo has six military lockers on its main floor. All the lockers from the main floor are refreshed on update 1.15. Main Level The outside area of the main level consists of some 22 Dead Trees. From Beta v.1.15, for access to the interior of the Main Level, CAC Card B isn't required as of update 1.15. There will be two groups of raiders fighting each other until one group remains outside with opened door. Like Bunker Alfa, several lockers containing Items are inside. As mentioned previously, any items at this location do not reset. While this prevents returning for new loot, it allows the area to function as a separate storage location from the player's Home. In order to open the bunker, you have to bring an Electric Generator to the generator. Tips for Clearing o healing supplies as much as you can. A firearm such as a Glock 17 isn't advised as it does not enough damage. *The zombies will quickly remove any armor the player will have, and so backup armor is suggested. *It is recommended doing your fighting on the edge of the green zone and stepping off as soon as the main group catches up with the fast biters. Another good idea is to wear Tactical Boots, run around the perimeter while shooting at the oncoming zombies. Be careful. *Always have eyes on the radiation parameter in the floor as you can't heal your health over the radioactive health. Description Bunker Bravo is one of several Army bunkers that can be found on the Global Map. It consists of a separate ground-floor level and four sublevel portions that can be accessed via place Electric Generator. Features There are several features unique to Bunker Bravo, such as zombies system, and special objects or rooms. Player will find a large terminal that functions as deactivation and activation for 6 terminal in the lobby. On each floor of Bunker Bravo player will face several new zombies that have their own unique abilities such as Stormtrooper, Screamer, Toxic Spewer, Toxic Darter, Juggernaut, Fetid Corpse, Exploder, Explosive Zombie, Acid Melter, Slasher, Riot Zombie. And also 3 new Bosses. On the 2nd floor player wil fight against the Liquidator Boss. On the 3rd floor player will fight against the Doctor Dread Boss. On the 4th floor player will fight against the Cocoon Boss. Upper Level The outside area of the main level contains 22 Pine Trees. First-time access to the Bunker's interior doesn't requires a CAC Card B, which is possible to be acquired from loot or enemies at various zones on the Global Map. After using the access card, this area will remain unlocked permanently. Code To access the underground levels of Bunker Bravo, an Electric Generator must be placed into the computer terminal in the main building on the ground floor. Sublevels The sublevels portion of the Bunker functions differently from the ground floor. During this period, all progress is saved including enemies killed, items looted, and the corpse of the last player death. Floor 1 - Entrance Like in Bunker Alfa, the first sublevel serves as a lobby area with a few features relating to the lower levels, including a list next to the elevator that serves as a directory for the three floors below. Floor 2 - Laboratory Floor 3 - Reactor Zone Floor 4 - Cooling System Terminals Deactivation Of Turrets fuction is to deactivate all turrets in the Bunker Bravo. It will be easier if this terminal is turned on. Opening Locks terminal fuction is to open some secret room in Bunker Bravo. In the room there are some interesting loots, but be careful because there is zombie guarding the loots. (maybe Toxic Spewer or Screamer or else) Patrol Cancel can be used to disable some zombie spawns, which is the most noticable on Floor 2 where the zombies are almost present in half amount, when Patrol Cancel is activated. Water Pumps can be used to remove water from the floor. It also removes all acid from the floor. Video Guides *CHEAPEST WAY TO CLEAR BUNKER BRAVO FLOOR 2! MAP GUIDE INCLUDED! - Last Day on Earth: SurvivalDoomeris *CHEAPEST WAY TO CLEAR BUNKER BRAVO FLOOR 3! MAP GUIDE INCLUDED! - Last Day on Earth: SurvivalDoomeris *CHEAPEST WAY TO CLEAR BUNKER BRAVO FLOOR 4! - MAP GUIDE INCLUDED! - Last Day on Earth: SurvivalDoomeris Floor Maps Credits: Doomeris bunker_b_2_115.png|Zombies are randomised bunker_b_3rd_115.png|Zombies are randomised bunker_b_4th_115.png|Zombies are randomised Trivia *Sublevels were introduced in Beta v.1.15 *Changed it pointer from the to on Global Map in Beta v.1.15 Category:Location Category:Bunker